Surprise Present
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: In order to give Deuce the best eighteenth birthday present ever, Flynn Jones decides to give the adult something that he knew the Latino boy had been craving for a while, him.
1. Happy Birthday Deuce

**Surprise Present  
** Chapter One: " **Happy Birthday Deuce** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Check my pocket? What the fuck?" Deuce whispered. With the teen confused as he read the text from one of his friend's little brother.

Deuce started looking through his pockets, not feeling anything weird until he came across a small USB stick. Wondering what Flynn was up to, Deuce headed for his bedroom in order to grab his laptop. After turning it on, he plugged in the USB before clicking to open the file and staring at two files in the folder; both video files.

"What did he do this time?" Deuce muttered to himself.

' _Pleeeeease not another stupid stunt…_ _OR me naked again! Or worse… the time he sent me a video of Gunther's gross curved dick…'_

The boy shuddered as remembering the numerous videos of Flynn skating that he had seen over the years. Ever since Logan had been in their lives for a short time period, Flynn had gotten further and further into skating; even begging his mother to send him to a skate camp. He didn't know what had happened at that camp but Flynn wasn't the same little boy that they had seen off at the beginning at the week. He would suggest that maybe Flynn grew up a little but he was still a little shit at times, but something had definitely changed.

"Phew, boy… I guess that I should just get it over with…"

Deuce opened the video labeled ' _watch first_ '. The player opened up and, much to the confusion of the older boy, didn't show the skate park like usual. Instead, Deuce saw the younger boy's bedroom, with the camera set up to overlook his bed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw some grab the camera, with the video getting fuzzy until he saw his _'little man_ ' who was confusingly shirtless.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEUCE!"

" _HOLY_ … why is he shirtless?" Deuce's voice cracked.

Wondering if that was all, Deuce looked down and saw the video was a long way away from being finished, so turned his attention back to Flynn. His eyes bulged a little when he noticed that Flynn was wet, his usually tame hair was messy and soaked. The older boy admitted that it was a good look for the 'little man'. Pausing the video for a moment, Deuce took in the sight of the younger boy. He hadn't seen the younger boy shirtless in a long time, ever since Georgia had decided that Flynn was too old for a babysitter. Deuce had to admit that Flynn wasn't the little boy he once was; Flynn had lost his puppy fat and while his chest didn't look overly defined from what he could see, it looked good. Deciding to see what happened in the rest of the video, Deuce laid down in the middle of his bed and pressed play on the video.

"Sooo… I wasn't entirely sure about what to get you for your birthday, Deucieeee _BUT_ then I noticed something," Flynn teased. "And I think you are going to _love it…"_

"Oh god… please… _no_ …" Deuce groaned, hoping that Flynn hadn't seen THAT.

"I wasn't sure at first... but then it happened again…" Flynn looked to happy for his own good.

' _Please don't be what I think this is!'_

"... you just couldn't stop looking at my ass!" Flynn continued with a grin on his face.

"Oh no…" Deuce said, sighing in frustration as he looked at the computer in fear.

"So I decided to give you everything you wanted…" Flynn said as he placed the camera back in its previous position before moving in front of it, wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Holy…" Deuce moaned out from the sight of Flynn in just his towel.

"What do you think?"

As he stood in front of the camera, Flynn rested his hand on his chest before beginning to lightly rub his chest in an attempt to turn on the attention. His hand slowly moved up to his small nipples with the teen using his fingers to lightly massage his left nipple, occasionally giving it a light pinch and a light twist; releasing a moan from the feeling. Flynn repeated to process on his right nipple before rubbing his hand down his hairless and undefined chest, with the teen's hand getting closer to the towel.

"Well Deucie…. do you want to see _more_?"

"Oh god… Ay, Flynn!" Deuce moaned internally, despite the shock. Through the teen knew that the the lust dripping from Flynn and the sound of his little man's moan were turning him on more than Dina ever has.

Grinning at the camera, Flynn walked out of the camera's view before fiddling with the camera to zoom in the bed so that Deuce would be able to see everything. Once the camera was ready, Flynn made his way over to the bed before climbing onto his bed and lying down in the middle of it. Flynn used his pillows to push his back up a little so he was able to look at the camera and watch himself before grabbing the towel and undid it, revealing his completely naked body.

" _Fuck_ …"

' _How does Logan just LIVE with THAT sexy little thing walking around the house? Oh god… d-does Logan… Ayyy papi…'_ Deuce found himself moaning at the thought.

Deuce quickly paused the video with the teen feeling his cock quickly beginning to harden in his jeans as he stared at the sight of Flynn completely naked. Why Flynn's cock was only semi-hard, he was impressed by Flynn's length but what turned him on the most was the small patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair surrounding the shaft. With the desire to see what was going to happen next, Deuce pressed play on the video again.

"Do you like what you see?"

Knowing he would never get a response, Flynn began to lightly rub his chest again in order to allow Deuce to have a longer look at his cock before moving his hand down to his semi-hardened length, with the boy using two of his finger's to lightly stroke himself until he was fully hard. Once he was completely hard, Flynn softly flicked his cock around before resting it against his chest for Deuce to have a better look.

"What do you think Deucy? Should I play with it? Do you want to see me jacking off to the thought of you?" Flynn asked, using his fingers to lightly stroked one side of his cock.

"Mm," Deuce moaned, unable to stop himself from moaning from the sight he was watching.

"Well… I guess you don't want to see me jack off…" Flynn smirked, playfully grabbing the towel and going to cover up.

"NO!"

Deuce couldn't help but scream his protest, despite knowing that the video was longer and that more and likely this was just a joke; the thought of losing the sight of Flynn naked was frightening.

"Oh chill… I'm just yanking your chain… or I would be…" Flynn teased, while reopening the towel. "I know that the birthday boy _wants_ to see me shoot my load..."

The older boy's eyes were too focused on the screen to even move his hands, with the surprised that he wasn't shooting his own load to this sight alone.

With a grin on his face from the successful prank, Flynn reached down and wrapped his hand around the mushroom head of his cock with the teen releasing a light moan from the feeling. Flynn continued to lightly massage the head of his cock for a few moments before beginning to slowly move up and down the length of his cock with the teen keeping his pace slow and gentle, knowing he didn't want to shoot his load quickly.

"Oh god…" Deuce moaned out from the sight of the 'little man' jacking off on the video in front of him.

As he watched Flynn stroking his cock slowly, Deuce's eyes widened as he recalled that Flynn had said that he was going to shoot his load with the teen wondering if Flynn could actually cum. With his thoughts on the possibility of Flynn being able to cum, Deuce's hand moved down in order to lightly palm his own cock through his jeans with the man knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was jacking off as well. Deuce's attention turned back to the video fully when he saw Davis's hand free hand beginning to move.

"Mm, Deucy…"

Despite the pleasure, Flynn managed to get a few words out between his moans in order to turn Deuce on further and make sure that the boy knows who this for. To add further sensations, he used his free hand to reach down and cup his balls, with the teen using his fingers to lightly massage them while continuing to stroke himself. As he continued to watch Flynn pleasuring himself, Deuce rested the laptop on his chest before beginning to undo his jeans with his cock beginning to hurt from the tightness and lack of space inside of his jeans. Deuce moaned a little after he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs before pulling them down; with his cock popping out and begging for attention. The older teen quickly wrapped his hand around his cock and began to match his own strokes with Flynn's in the video, with his own moans slowly beginning to join Flynn's.

"Mm…" Deuce moaned, despite the shock of little Flynn actually filming this kind of video with Deuce wondering if he was only one that Flynn had filmed himself wanking for.

"Deucy!" Flynn cried, as he closed his eyes after giving his balls a light squeeze before returning his focus to just stroking his cock.

Despite wanting to lose himself in the pleasure of jacking off and the kink of having Deuce watching this; Flynn had other things planned. Flynn gave his cock a few more strokes before letting go, with his cock coming to a rest against his chest.

' _No, no, noooo… NO FAIR, FLYNN! Cum, little man, CUM!'_ Deuce growled internally, at the thought of not getting to see the younger boy's spunk.

Deuce watched in confusion, wondering what the younger boy was up; Flynn couldn't have finished yet and he definitely hadn't had his orgasm. The older boy's eyes widened as he watched Flynn rolling over with Deuce releasing a moan when he got his first glimpse of the young boy's ass. He quickly pressed the pause button and zoomed in far as he could in hopes of getting a better look at it, with Deuce licking his lips a little as his cock twitched in his hand. As he continued stroking himself, Deuce pressed play on the video in order to see why Flynn had rolled over.

Hoping that he was still on camera, Flynn moves his hands down until they were resting on his ass with Flynn giving his ass a squeeze before running one of his fingers down the length of his crack.

"Holy…" Deuce grunted, his breathing getting heavier as he watched Flynn playing with his ass, with Deuce wondering when Flynn had learned that and where the innocent but smart assed little boy he had babysat had gone.

"Mm…" Flynn moaned lightly, as his fingernail lightly scraped against his hole, with the younger boy continuing to tease his hole for a few moments.

Deuce released his own moan as he watched the little man teasing his own hole, with the older boy wondering if Flynn was actually going to finger himself with the teen hoping that one day it would his cock easing into the boy rather than Flynn's finger. As Flynn continued playing with his hole, lighting teasing it; Deuce continued to slowly stroke himself.

"Oh fuck… Deuce…" Flynn grunted, as he slowly eased his finger into him with the teenager not stopping until he was down to his knuckle.

"Holy… shit…" Deuce breathed out, as he watched the little man's finger sliding into himself, with Deuce wondering how tight the younger boy's ass was.

The thought of Flynn's little ass milking his thick cock had Decue moaning out, having to close his eyes for a moment to imagine it clearly. Flynn kept his finger inside of his ass for a few moments before pulling the digit out. The boy continued to grab onto his pillow and move it down. Flynn raised his hips off of the bed and put the pillow underneath, so his cock was resting on the pillow rather than pressed against his mattress. He then moved his hand back onto his ass and once again eased his finger into himself slowly, with the teen moaning as he pushed further than last time until the length of his finger was deep inside of his ass. Flynn squirmed around on the bed a little and released some slightly painful moans as he got used to having his digit inside of him, but slowly got into and began to lightly move his finger in and out of his ass.

"Mm, Deucy… fuck me" Flynn lustfully moaned, while continuing to finger himself, with the teen picking up the speed of his finger until he was fucking himself with it.

Deuce moaned in response as he watched Flynn fingering himself, with the fact Flynn has just moaned for him to fuck him, turning him on further. He couldn't believe that not only had Flynn giving him a video of him jacking off and now fingering himself, that the little man wanted him; he wanted Deuce's cock inside of him. His own movements on his cock started to pick up, with Deuce unable to keep up his slow pace as he watched the little man finger fuck himself.

"Oh god Flynn…" Deuce moaned, while reaching down and added another form of pleasure by cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze before them around his palm of his hand

As he continued to finger himself, Flynn slowly began to roll his hips in order to rub his cock against the pillow with the moans of the younger boy getting louder from the increased pleasure. The rubbing quickly slowly turned into full humping with the younger boy moaning loudly as he lightly fucks his pillow.

"Mm," Deuce moaned out, with the teen unable to stop himself as he watched the younger boy's ass moving up and down as he fucked his pillow, shocked that he was actually watching Flynn fucking something even if it was just his pillow. As he continued to watch Flynn humping, he wondered if Flynn would shoot his load onto the pillow.

The teen eased his finger out of his ass in order to focus on fucking his pillow and to give Deuce a better look at his ass. Flynn continued to fuck his pillow for a few moments before stopping in order to roll over once more. Once he was again lying on his back, Flynn reached down and grabbed his cock, with the boy beginning to stroke himself again as he got close to his edge.

"Deuce…" Flynn managed to get out between loud moans, as he moved his hand up and down the length of his cock furiously with boy knowing he didn't have long.

' _Oh fuck…'_ Deuce swore internally when he realised that he was about to see Flynn shoot his load, once again trying to work out if Flynn could cum or not.

"DEUCY! I'm going to…" Flynn cried, while beginning to squirm a little as the pleasure got too much for him.

The younger boy released another loud moan and gave himself a few furious strokes of his cock, Flynn bucked his hips a little as he shot his load with his cum flying out of him and landing on his chest. Deuce moaned out as he watched the looking man shooting his load with his cock throbbing for attention with every shot that Flynn's cock fired onto his chest. Deuce started stroking his cock faster as the younger boy collapsed onto his bed with Flynn's exhausted pants and heavy breathing beginning to flood out of his computer. He continued his wank as he watched the spent 'little man's' cock softening but was soon drawn back to the video when he saw Flynn moving his hand.

' _Fuck… that was hot…'_

"So what do you think…. should I taste myself Deucy? Do you want me to taste my own thick load for you? Or... do you want to come and lick it off of me?"

"God yes…"

Deuce almost shot his own load from the mental thoughts, wanting all three to come true. The hotness of Flynn tasting his own cum was only beaten out by the possibility of licking up the young boys load himself. Smirking, Flynn reached down and used his finger to scoop up some of his cum before moving his finger over to his mouth and beginning to suck on it, using his tongue to lick every drop of his cum off of his finger. His eyes were full of lust as he stared at the camera, knowing that Deuce would be watching and begging for more.

"Yummy… you should come and try some of me Deucey…" Flynn muttered, once he had finished sucking on his finger. Licking his lips in order to capture the remainder of his cum that had dropped down onto them.

"Oh fuck Flynnie…"

The teen released a slight whine as the video ended and his view of the cum covered naked Flynn disappeared. With the hotness of the first video still fresh on his mind and his hand continuing to move up and down the length of his cock, Deuce quickly clicked on the second video in hopes that it was as hot as the previous one. Once it opened it up, Deuce was a little disappointed that it was a lot shorter than the previous video. Deuce, however, had to release a loud moan when Flynn came back on screen with the younger boy on all fours and looking back at the camera.

"I'm waiting…" Flynn said lustfully.


	2. Getting his Present

**Surprise Present  
** Chapter Two: " **Getting his Present** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

In order to get Deuce's attention, Flynn reached back and used his heads to separate his ass cheeks, revealing his awaiting hole. After fiddling around a little, Flynn used one hand to hold his ass cheeks open while using one of his fingers, on the other hand, to lightly tease his hole, with the boy unable to stop himself from moaning. "Mm… Deuce, papi…"

" _Fuuuuuuck_ …" Deuce moaned, pausing the video and zooming in before licking his lips at the sight of the younger boy's puckered hole.

Deuce felt his cock throb in his grip as he continued to stare at it, despite the shock that Flynn was actually inviting him to fuck him. With the teen close to his orgasm, Deuce pressed play on the rest of the second video. Flynn continued to tease his hole for a few moments, circling it with the tip of his finger before slowly slipping the tip of his finger into his ass, only going as deep as his fingernail. As he slowly slid his finger into his ass, the video cut to another segment where Flynn was lying on his back, still completely naked.

"My bedroom window is WIDE open for _you_ Deucie… I'll be waiting…" Flynn winked, while lightly playing with his softened cock.

Deuce couldn't help but moan at the knowledge that he could be sinking his cock into the younger boy's ass tonight. He knew that it was wrong but as he moved the video back to a paused shot of Flynn's tight line hole puckering for attention, Deuce couldn't do anything but moan. With the paused shot in front of him, his thrusts got faster until he bucked his hips and moaned loudly as he shot his load onto his chest. Deuce continued stroking himself until he had shot his entire load before collapsing down onto the bed panting heavily. Recovering from his orgasm, Deuce played back the end of the video and released another moan when he heard the line he had missed.

"So… are you coming for your present... _Birthday Boy?_ "

•····················•

Arriving at the Jones's apartment, Deuce had to grin when he saw the effort that the younger boy had gone into the making sure that Deuce could up the fire escape and straight to Flynn's bedroom window easily. Flynn had managed basically a straight route there, which normally for this apartment building was a tricky thing since people kept pulling their ladders up so no one could use them. With another grin, Deuce got to work and started climbing up the ladders until he finally reached the younger boy's window through he was a little sweaty and tired from the climb. Deuce hoped that this wasn't a big joke as he started to climb through the window, with his back to where Flynn's bed was.

"I see that you came… in more ways than one I assume, _birthday boy_..." Flynn smirked, when the birthday boy climb through his bedroom window.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss my birthday p…" Deuce started softly, in order to not wake up the rest of the Jones household. However, he was stopped when he turned around and saw the younger boy, completely naked and waiting for him which caused him to whisper "Wow…"

The birthday boy started to get a little breathless as he stared at the younger boy lying like that, with Flynn smirking a little when he saw Deuce's reaction and decided to up it by lightly rubbing his hand across his chest. Deuce's eyes moved as Flynn's hand did, with the now adult man feeling his cock twitched at the fact he could actually see Flynn's naked body in real life instead of just in the video. With the real life Flynn in front of him, Deuce's eyes once again took in the view from the boy's cute nipples down to the young boy's already rock hard cock which looked like it had been waiting for him for a little while. Deuce felt his cock twitch a little at the thought of Flynn lightly wanking himself, though he had a slight internal smirk at how Georgia would have reacted if she had seen her son like this and knew of his plan.

"So do you likey, birthday?"

"Mm… god yes…" Deuce grunted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Going to strip down and come get your present?" Flynn questioned, with the boy reaching down to give his cock a firm squeeze much to the pleasure of the now adult man.

"Uh…" Deuce muttered, nervously.

"Come on… I've been waiting for you… for a loooong while… my sexy _papi…_ "

Deuce blushed, "H-hey! Th-that's my line, little man…"

"And 'little man' is Ty's. So what? It's sexy,"

Deuce and Flynn shared a grin, with Deuce knowing full well that he wanted him too. Flynn's grin only grew as he watched Deuce reaching down and grabbing onto the bottom of t-shirt before pulling it up to reveal his chest to the younger boy with Flynn moaning a little at the sight of Deuce's chest. Deuce smirked at the reaction that he was getting from the younger boy and hoped that Flynn now knew what his little video had just done to him. Deciding to tease Flynn a little, Deuce slowly rubbed his chest in the same way that the younger boy had just been doing moment's ago.

"Like Flynnie?" Deuce teased with a smirk, with Flynn only smirking in reaction and giving his cock a few light strokes which he knew full that he had gotten control back again.

Since Flynn wasn't going to respond to him verbally, Deuce reached down and began to do his jeans before letting them drop down to the floor of little Flynn's bedroom with Flynn enjoying the view of the massive tent in Deuce's boxer briefs. Deuce allowed Flynn to stare at his tent for a while, before fingering the waistband of his boxer briefs and lowering them to leave him completely naked. Flynn moaned a little internally at the sight of Deuce's long cock, with the teen wondering how it would feel to have Deuce's long cock inside of him. With a smirk, Deuce slowly made his way over to Flynn's bed with the young boy watching as Deuce's adult cock swung between his legs. As he climbed onto the bed, Flynn reached out and surprised Deuce a little by gently beginning to play with the older boy's long cock with the boy loving how different it felt in comparison to his own.

Needing to know, Deuce questioned: "So what's the first part of my p-present?"

"This…"

Deuce moaned loudly when Flynn leaned over and took his cock into his mouth, with the man fighting the urge to not just force his cock deep into the young boy's mouth since he doubted that the teen could handle that. Flynn quickly got the used to the length of Deuce's cock which was only a little bigger than his friend Chase, who had taught him about sex while at the skate camp. As Deuce bobbed back and forth on his cock, Deuce couldn't help but moan loudly despite some slight jealousy that Flynn may have fooled around with someone before or at least sucked their cock if he hadn't been fucked. He was pulled out of his thoughts however when he felt the younger boy's tongue teasing the tip of his cock in attempts to get something out of it.

" _F-Fuck…_ "

Flynn continued sucking on the man's long cock while beginning to notice that Deuce was getting a little more into it and beginning to face fuck him a little bit. As he allowed the man to do whatever he wanted to his mouth, Flynn found himself humming a little around deuce's cock which only turned Deuce on more. Knowing that he would cum quickly if this kept up, Deuce slowed himself down a little and simply allowed the completely talented mouth of the young boy pleasure him. Flynn pouted a little but this but returned to bobbing up and down on the long cock, using his tongue and hums to tease it until Deuce couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck… Flynn… I'm going to cum man…" Deuce grunted.

Grinning, Flynn continued to suck on his cock like a professional with the teen wondering who had taught Flynn this. It didn't take longer before Deuce finally started shooting his load into Flynn's mouth who swallowed it like he was a seasoned pro at swallowing. Once he had finished shooting his load, Flynn pulled off of the spent cock and grinned at Deuce with some cum leaking out of his mouth.

"What did you think?" Flynn asked, blushing when Deuce licked up some of the leaked cum.

"It was amazing Flynnie…" Deuce admitted. "In fact, I want to give YOU something…"

Flynn was about to protest when Deuce reached out and grabbed onto the younger boy's cock, with Flynn being forced to release a loud moan which made the older man smile. Flynn continued to moan as Deuce gave his cock a few strokes, before whimpering a little when Deuce leaned down and took the mushroom head of the boy's smaller cock into his mouth. Flynn's moans started to fill the room as Deuce started to suck on the head of his cock before finally beginning to bob up and down on the small length of the teen's sexy cock. Flynn found himself wiggling around a little and gripping onto the sheets of his bed as he was quickly brought to his edge by the adult man.

"DEUCE! I'm going to _CUM_!"

Listening to Deuce crying out his name, caused the older teen to smirk and start sucking on Flynn's little cock as hard as he could until Flynn finally began to shoot his spunk. Deuce grinned at the taste of Flynn's cum, which was a lot tastier than his own load. Just to tease the younger boy, Deuce kept on sucking his smaller length and making sure the cum was milked dry, before pulling off of the dick and smirking down at Flynn.

"Since _that_ is out of the way, I think it's time for me to get my birthday present…" Deuce replied with a smirk, with Flynn grinning when the older man leaned in and have the young teen a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…"

When Deuce leaned back, Flynn decided to tease the man a little by quickly rolling over and lying on his stomach before reaching back and using his hands to part his ass cheeks and reveal his hole to Deuce who moaned a little from in person and up close view of Flynn's sexy hole. Knowing that the younger boy was being his usual smart ass self and teasing him a little, Deuce moved around so that he could lean down and make the teen yelp by running his tongue down the length of Flynn's ass crack. The yelp turned into a moan as Deuce continued to lap at his hole for a few moments, with the man's tongue teasing and pushing his tongue occasionally into Flynn's little hole. After a while of rimming Flynn's hole, Deuce knew that that it was time for him to finally sink his cock into his birthday present and claim something that he had been after ever since he seen the teen's naked body.

"Oh god…" Flynn moaned, enjoying the feeling of Deuce lining up the head of his cock against his hole. A feeling that the boy was preferring over simply using his finger to tease his hole before fingering himself.

Deuce grinned a little at the sound of Flynn's moan before making the boy moan loudly as he began to slide his cock deeper into the young teen's ass. Once he was completely inside of Flynn and his cock was being squeezed hard by the still completely tight ass, he paused to allow the boy to get used to his longer cock since he hoped that he was bigger than that Chase boy. Despite having fucked for a while by Chase who had ended up living in town, Flynn was still loving the feel of Deuce's long cock inside of him. After a while of being inside of Flynn, Deuce started to slide back and forth inside of the younger boy at a slow pace which was annoying the younger boy who wanted Deuce to dominate him.

"Come one! Please, Deucey…" Flynn begged, with the boy wishing that Deuce would use him like he both wanted and had asked for.

"Oh and just what are you begging _for_ Flynnie?"

"Fuck me HARD! Come on USE ME…" Flynn trid, hoping that a more direct approach would work.

"If you tell me who taught you about sex…" Deuce growled, with the boy deciding on using this chance to find out what he had wanted to know all night.

"W-why…" Flynn whined, not really wanting to reveal his secret.

"Because if you don't…" Deuce threatened, as he slowly began to ease his cock out of Flynn's ass causing the younger boy's eyes to widen and a whine to release his mouth.

"Fine!" Flynn groaned before sighing and beginning to admit: "His name's Chase… I met him at the skate camp I went to…"

"WHAT did you do with _HIM_?" Deuce growled. Flynn giggled a little when heard the slight jealousy in the man's tone with the teen beginning to know that Deuce was a little more interested in him than just for sex.

"I sucked his cock… and he fucked me…" Flynn admitted, remembering the feel and taste of Chase's cock, whose cum was just as tasty as Deuce's.

"Oh _really_ …"

While he knew that he didn't have a option to stop the younger boy, the now adult man found himself jealous that someone else had fucked Flynn before him. Before Flynn could react to this, Deuce started to slam into the younger boy's ass as hard as he could with Flynn burying his face into the pillow and beginning to scream from the feeling.

"I think you're lying..!"

"DEUCE!" Flynn screamed into the pillow.

The older boy smirked and shook his head a little at the muffled screams of the younger boy since the man would have had no doubt that Georgia would have heard that scream even though she's a deep sleeper. Deuce stopped with his cock buried deep in the boy, using a hand to bring his head up. "Who else used this hole before your _papi_ …?"

"N-no one!" Flynn attempted, with the boy blushing.

"Are you really gonna lie to me on _MY_ birthday and with my cock up your needy little ass?"

"It w-was L-Logan…" Flynn whispered, before his face was pressed back into the pillow.

' _Knew it._ '

Grinning, Deuce started slamming into the younger boy even harder which was only making the younger boy scream and moan into the pillow louder but they soon turned into a whine when after one last deep slam Deuce slowed down a little. Flynn looked back at the older man and gave Deuce a look, with Deuce smirking a little and teasingly muttering that he was a very picky birthday present. Flynn blushed a little and looked away from Deuce who continued to tease the younger boy's ass with a slow pace before finally returning to what Flynn wanted and started slamming into the younger boy. Flynn moaned happily from the feeling before pouting when he realized that in this position that he couldn't stroke his cock while he was being fucked like he had with Chase and instead decided on simply humping and grinding his throbbing cock against his bed.

"Oh god… Deuce…" Flynn grunted

The teenager found himself continuing to almost hump his bed like he had in the video until he finally found himself shooting his load onto his bed. While it was a weird time, Flynn found himself groaning at the fact he was going to have to change his sheets and wash them before his mom found them since he knew they were going to be soaked. As he felt Flynn's ass tightening around his cock, Deuce moaned loudly and started slamming into the boy's ass as hard as he could until he found himself getting closer to shooting his load.

"Oh damn… _Flynnie_ … I'm going to cum dude…" Deuce moaned, as he continued to slide in and out of his 'birthday present' with a pace that he wasn't really sure that Flynn could handle. "Can I cum in your ass? _Pleeeease_ , little man?"

"Fuck… god, c-cum in me Deuce!" Flynn cried, the boy moving back to meet the cock thrusting into his tightness.

It wasn't long before Deuce couldn't hold back any longer and started to shoot his load into the young teen's ass with Flynn moaning loudly from the feeling of his ass being flooded by Deuce's large load of cum. Once he had finished shooting his load, Deuce slowly eased himself out of Flynn's cute ass and dropped down onto the bed next to the younger boy. When Deuce had rolled onto his side, Flynn moved over a little in order to cuddle up to Deuce with the adult man smiling as he felt the young boy's head rest on his chest.

"So how was your birthday present?" Flynn smirked. The boy not leaving the comfort of being cuddled into Deuce for a little while. Before eventually pouting when Deuce pulled back a little with the teen rolling onto his side in order to look over the naked body of the now adult man.

"Amazing…" Deuce admitted. Leaning down he gave the younger boy a heated kiss, with Flynn moaning a little from the desire in Deuce's eyes. As he broke the kiss, Deuce smirked a little which confused the younger boy until Deuce added: "Just think… I'm babysitting you tomorrow night…"

"Don't you mean tonight, Deucey?" Flynn asked, giving his own smirk as he looked over at his clock and saw that it was well past midnight.

"Yeah…" Deuce replied. "If your interested… maybe we could continue my birthday present then?"

"Oh we _definitely_ are!"


End file.
